Conventional systems and methods for devices for machines include a predetermined list of devices whose identities are stored in a memory of the machine prior to a particular device in the list being used. Examples of such devices include electronic key fobs for accessing an operator cab of the machine, a work tool attachable to the machine, and the like. In use, the device simply has to transmit its device identifier to a reader or a computer, and the identifier is then matched up with the predetermined list to determine if the device is a known device. Such transmission of the device identifier may occur automatically without a manual input or a user input when the device is in a vicinity of the reader or the computer. Alternatively, some conventional devices have a user interface (e.g., push buttons) that are used to initiate transmission of the device identifier to the reader or the computer based upon a manual input to the user interface. An example conventional system where individual electronic keys may be authenticated for control of multiple vehicles is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0001805.
However, conventional systems and methods work with known devices only that have been manually added to the machine's list of devices, such devices having user interface(s) customized to let the user of the device to initiate a communication between the device and the machine.
The present disclosure addresses these problems and other problems associated with the conventional systems and methods.